


On The Leash of A Goddess

by SparklingBastard



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, grimmhime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingBastard/pseuds/SparklingBastard
Summary: Grimmjow realizes that he owes his whole life to Inoue after she healed him giving him his powers back - and Grimmjow is determined to pay his dept, by any means.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	On The Leash of A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Grimmhime fic before. I have been into Bleach since early 2000 but Grimmhime pretty much grew on me just this year. Life is a strange adventure! On the other hand, everyone is pretty much shippable with everyone in Bleach if you ask me lol.
> 
> Please note that this fic is not beta read and the rating/additional tags might change as the story processes forward. I like to write erotic stories so I promise this will have some steam in it later. Subscribe to this fic and you'll get the update notifications immediately when I post a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! If you do, let me know by dropping me a comment :] I love comments and kudos.

Grimmjow’s closed eyes shot open in the darkness, his left arm resting over his forehead. The ceiling with a slightly moldy corner greeted him and from downstairs Jinta’s voice carried over into Grimmjow’s room. He hadn’t really felt like sleeping but had lied to be tired to excuse himself into a solitude of his own space in the upstairs of Urahara’s shop. He had been mulling over different things and how they had panned out until something important dawned upon him. Something he thought he had handled already but the more Grimmjow thought about it, the more he realized he had been rather sloppy.

And sloppy wasn’t his style when it came to any business he meant.

The War had ended and Hueco Mundo had fallen, without further notice nor struggle, into the control of Grimmjow, Neliel and Harribel. Before that, almost too long ago from Grimmjow’s own opinion, Kurosaki had arrived at Hueco Mundo to beat his ass – in which he had succeeded. He had beaten others, too, like that uptight Ulquiorra who always prevented Grimmjow from doing fun things. Kurosaki had claimed he came to rescue his friend, that woman Ulquiorra was guarding like a prey, but Grimmjow knew better than that what Kurosaki’s real motivation as a Shinigami was when he hurried to Hueco Mundo.

But before Kurosaki and Grimmjow got to play, Kurosaki needed to be healed. Healed by that woman with long orange hair and eyes like deer in headlights. Because that bastard had actually gotten himself killed by Ulquiorra. Figures.

And, before she could heal Kurosaki, Grimmjow needed to be in a state to fight. Have his powers back if he even dreamed to match Kurosaki’s strength.

And before that, he needed to have his left arm where it originally used to be.

His left arm.

He would call himself a fucking bastard it was his style to speak like that to himself. Normally it wasn’t but this time, Grimmjow gritted his teeth together, his hollow mask grinding its teeth with his irritated growl.

“Grimmjow, you fucking bastard!”

He had an unfinished business with someone.

* * *

Inoue liked how calm the world had become after the war. It gave her more time to enjoy normal life activities after running around here and there in different dimensions and dealing with invisible things for years. She would have never dreamed before her ordeals how nice it felt to be talking with friends, arranging her house, looking after her house plants, going shopping or, like today, sitting in her favorite café with a big parfait, just next to the big window which endlessly played her sceneries from the busy street behind it.

Her mood got even better when she managed to get just the little figure of a rolling hamster from a gachapon-machine she had gotten her eyes onto. Inoue squeezed the tiny round hamster figure between her palms and sighed, all happy.

Life was so good. So peaceful. Inoue was content and calm with everything. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this.

By the time she had gotten to her train station which led to her home, Inoue had already planned what all wonderful things she would do this evening and tomorrow for Sunday’s day off. First, she would stop by the convenient store to get some good pudding and maybe ice-cream. She would take a long bath with bubbles and then curl into a blanket to watch her favorite anime. Tomorrow, she would wake up slowly and go shopping to get some household items and maybe cute socks. Inoue was so lost in her own thoughts from the convenient store to her home street that she missed a feeling of a strong aura until it was so strong it felt like a harsh slap on her face. Immediately she tensed, sensing how it loomed around her. It felt like hollow’s.

“Oh, you noticed just now? Pathetic.”

She turned so quickly around she almost dropped her small shopping bag. She didn’t see anyone behind her until she craned her neck up in the air.

On the streetlight nearby squatted no other hollow than Grimmjow himself. His eyes were squinted as he looked down at Inoue, forearms resting relaxed on his knees.

“Gr—Grimmjow-san?” she asked, like ensuring that she wasn’t hallucinating but it really was Grimmjow.

“If I was in a very hungry mood, I would have eaten you a long, long, long ago,” he replied but unlike Inoue had expected, there was no grin on his face. Quite opposite; his face was serious, almost dark in a strange way. She straightened her back and took a calmer stance.

“It’s not nice to stalk people,” Inoue noted. This time, Grimmjow grinned.

“I can’t help it. It’s the best part when you are tracking someone down.”

Inoue’s brows knitted together slowly.

“Why are you tracking me, Grimmjow-san?” she asked, noticing then how a couple walked past her and gave her an odd look. Of course, they couldn’t see Grimmjow. They thought she was crazy or something, so she hastily added “Bad kitty” to her sentence, hoping the couple thought she was talking to a stray cat in the bushes nearby. Grimmjow made a loud and annoyed voice from his throat at her.

“Hey, don’t you ever dare to call me that, ever, again, you hear me?!” he growled. Inoue pretended his voice didn’t set some kind of an alarm in her. Instead, when the couple was far away enough for her, she gestured her hand next to her on the ground.

“Let’s speak somewhere more private, Grimmjow-san. My home is just over there,” she pointed at a row of tall house complexes ahead of them; Grimmjow’s head turning to look in the same direction. “I don’t want anyone to think they need to call an ambulance for this crazy woman talking by herself under a streetlight.”

Grimmjow’s nose wrinkled for a moment, but then he stood up with a sigh, shrugging casually.

“Whatever. Show the way.”

Inoue nodded with a hum, starting to walk towards her home. She wasn’t sure it was the best idea – to bring Grimmjow-san inside. On the other hand, she reasoned that knowing just how ridiculously powerful and agile Grimmjow-san was – she had been there when he had fought with Kurosaki-kun – if he wanted to hurt her it wouldn’t matter where they were. She also reminded her that while he had been rough with her in Hueco Mundo, he had helped her to save Kurosaki-kun and while he had had a chance to harm her, he hadn’t violated her. He was demanding, egoistic and loud but if he was seriously dangerous, Kurosaki-kun would have eliminated him for good, and Urahara-san wouldn’t have asked his help with the war.

So, when Inoue concluded these all factors together while getting into the elevator, Grimmjow followed her silently with his hands in his pockets and settled to stand just slightly before her, Inoue assured herself that she would walk out alive from this. That Grimmjow-san wasn’t here because of any ill will.

Or so she hoped.

She let them to her door, the furthest one from the elevator, and let Grimmjow go in first. Surprisingly he took his shoes off and left them in the mudroom before hopping on the step leading inside her one room flat. His hands went into his pockets again.

“I can make some tea, if you like?” Inoue offered, breaking the silence which had lingered between them since the moment they started to walk to her house. Grimmjow waved his hand.

“Nah, don’t bother. I need to drink that shit enough at Urahara’s.”

“You’re staying there?” she asked, confused. Then she gave his words another thought and realized it was probably quite reasonable, taken in count that Urahara had somehow convinced him to help – and apparently, as she had heard the rumors, Urahara had also saved Grimmjow when he got hurt in the final battle.

But why was he in Karakura the first place? Not to fight Kursaki-kun, Inoue mulled. If Grimmjow was after Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun would have told her. They kept close contact with each other, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun and Inoue suspected that there was no way Kurosaki-kun wouldn’t have mentioned Grimmjow-san to any of them if Grimmjow-san was after him.

“I need a roof on top of me while I’m here,” Grimmjow simply answered, turning to face her. She realized she was still standing in front of her door with her jacket and scarf on. She took them off and headed to the kitchen to put her pudding haul into the freezer. She liked them best frozen.

“How about pudding?” she asked while piling the puddings on top of each other.

“I came here for you, not for food.” Grimmjow groaned the way it sounded like it should have been obvious to Inoue. She froze, her back still turned to Grimmjow.

“Don’t freak out. I said if I wanted to eat you I would have eaten you already.” She could hear a mocking grin in his tone.

“I’m not afraid, Grimmjow-san. Just… A bit confused. Do you need me to reject something?” Inoue asked, gasping then. She bolted up, slamming her fridge’s door close so hard it alerted Grimmjow, too. “Are you hurt?! Did you fight with Kurosaki-kun?!”

He blinked at her, now confused himself. Then his eyes narrowed, almost into a hurt look, like it would have hurt his dignity for Inoue to even suggest someone could hurt him.

“No.”

“Ah, that’s good,” Inoue sighed with a palm over her chest. “How can I help you, Grimmjow-san?”

Her question created an interesting expression on Grimmjow's face. She quietly watched how millions of different thoughts clearly went through his head judging from the ever changing slightly different looks in his eyes and the way his lips twitched. The seconds felt like minutes and the longer Grimmjow mulled over what to say – or how to say it – the more nervous Inoue felt herself. He probably smelled it from her aura, but she decided to pretend she was completely fine with this sudden visitation.

“Actually, it’s more what I can do for you,” Grimmjow finally managed to figure his words right. He pushed his hands down to his pockets, straightened his back, and cocked his head slightly. “So, tell me princess; what would you want me to do?”

Inoue wasn’t sure what was going on and should she be blushing at that or not – which she unfortunately did.

“I… I don’t understand. Did someone say I’d need your help? Because if so, I’m fine and I need no help. I’m sorry for the inconvenience that misunderstanding is causing to you, Grimmjow-san,” she stammered slightly.

Grimmjow yanked his left arm free from his pocket, pushing it forward towards Inoue with all his fingers spread apart. His eyes were serious.

“This arm,” he muttered. “You gave it back to me.”

“…Yes, I did.”

“And the Sexta on my back,” Grimmjow nudged his head towards his number six, “You healed it, too. It’s you who gave me back my powers.”

Inoue didn’t really know what to reply. She stared at his palm, realizing just how wide it was. Remembering how it had yanked her off from the floor from hher collar at her Hueco Mundo prison. How those fingers had wrapped around her neck when she had healed Kurosaki-kun, dangerous and wild.

“I—I didn’t really do anything. It was Aizen-sama’s order,” she was unsure what to say when Grimmjow remained quiet, clearly waiting for her reply. Her reply wasn’t, however, something Grimmjow had wanted. He growled, frustrated.

“You’re telling me that if I had come to your cell without an arm and asked you to heal me, you would have said ‘no’? Bullshit! You would have healed me. That’s what you do, Princess. You are too good for your own good and would heal even your mortal enemy – which I recall you actually doing, right?”

Inoue’s lips pressed tightly together. She paled.

Menoly and Loly.

“The Hueco Mundo rules are simple; the stronger ones submit the weaker ones under their command, either as slaves or as a dinner,” Grimmjow’s outstretched arm came closer to Inoue’s face, all to her shock, landing slowly, so very, very slowly, on her shoulder. She could feel how much strength he had in that palm. “Would a stronger one show you mercy, you either exploit it later or vow your loyalty to them. I’ve never been a loyal type for oppressors and I’m a fucking sore loser, but hell, even I knew not to put in into Aizen’s bullshit business.”

Inoue stared at his chest, suddenly afraid of looking up to his eyes.

“I never told you, Princess, but I’m a King,” he grinned. His palm retreated from Inoue’s shoulder, his thumb and index finger taking a hold of her chin. Grimmjow tilted Inoue’s chin higher so that she would look at his face. She did, her lips apart.

“A King?” she whispered; eyes wide.

“I was born to be a King,” he grinned, eyes narrowing. “I was a King long before Hueco Mundo fell into my and those annoying women’s hands. But you? You’re no Princess. You’re no Queen.”

Inoue kept looking at Grimmjow’s eyes, her body tense. His grin only widened, half of it disappearing under the ever-grinning hollow mask.

“You are a fucking Goddess,” Grimmjow breathed out, his voice carrying a tone of admiration Inoue had not expected to ever hear from him. “You’re no match to me in strength but you can reject things. Fuck, I’m pretty sure you could reject my existence. Revert the reality so that I would never be born or to become a hollow. Really fucked up shit, Goddess. Really fucked up.”

Inoue’s lips parted, her palms rising to hold each other in front of her chest, completely speechless of Grimmjow's sudden notion.

She? A Goddess? Reverting Grimmjow’s or anyone’s existence?

She would never.

“Aaw, don’t look at me with such sad eyes while thinking about the possibility of reverting me from reality. You’re breaking my non-existing heart,” Grimmjow removed his hand from her chin and patted her head suddenly.

“I would never---” Inoue put in, but Grimmjow shushed her.

“So, tell me, Goddess. What do you want from me?”

“I… I don’t understand… Is it for the arm? You said you paid me back when you helped me to get to Kurosaki-kun back then,” Inoue’s hands rose up to his palm on top of her head, as it was laying there a bit too heavily.

“I fucking lied,” he scoffed. “I just wanted to get to Kurosaki. Besides, even if that was a payment, it’s not enough. You---” he leaned closer to her face, just inches away from her, ignoring her sudden blush. “---gave me my powers back. Gave me my arm back. Without those, I would have been eventually eaten by someone stronger. You saved my life.”

Inoue couldn’t believe her ears. Was… Was Grimmjow-san thanking her? He never acknowledged anyone but those who were stronger than him what it came to brutal strength and a taste for blood.

“I owe you, Goddess. Tell me what you want from me. We’ll settle our imbalance with that so that I don’t have to be the King under the mercy of The Goddess any longer.”

“No, Grimmjow-san, it’s okay. You’re not under my command or anything,” Inoue hastily tried to laugh the situation and Grimmjow’s face away from being too deep in her personal space. He was being silly. She would never ask anything from anyone who was hurt and needed her help. Just like Kurosaki-kun wouldn’t ask anything either. Well, Grimmjow probably would ask in her shoes and to Inoue, it became even clearer when Grimmjow straightened his back and stood in front of Inoue, eyes stern.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what I can get or do for you.”

“Grimmjow-san, it’s really not necessary. I’m fine,” Inoue shook her palms at him quickly, trying to look as gentle and understanding as possible.

“Listen, Goddess. You don’t get this. I’m a hollow. The King of Hollows and Hueco Mundo,” Grimmjow pointed at his scarred chest with his thumb, annoyed. “I said that if a stronger being helps you out, you either exploit that weakness or swear your loyalty to them. As I can’t do either one of those – the first option will get the whole fucking Soul Society and Karakura on my neck and for the second option I’m not planning on mating with you for a life – I’m in dept. Simple as that.”

Inoue almost, almost managed to ignore the proposal sounding option there with a straight face. Almost.

“I…I…I don’t know what to ask this suddenly,” she stammered, horribly ashamed of her red cheeks and sweaty palms. “But, if you want to do something for me maybe…. Hmmm… I don’t know….”

“Fine, whatever. I had a feeling you’d do that. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

Inoue nodded, unsure if she could come up with anything by tomorrow but she would try.

“As you are the Goddess who has my life on her leash, there are no rules for what you can ask from me,” Grimmjow said while heading towards her front door with casual strides, hands again in his pockets.

“I promise I’ll come up with something that’s not too troublesome,” Inoue assured, earning a loud groan from Grimmjow.

“That’s bullshit! Your imagination is the limit and as someone with such a lively personality you must have a very vivid imagination. So, don’t let me down tomorrow. I expect something interesting. I know you won’t ask me to kill anyone, which is a shame really, but whatever.”

“If I asked you to stop fighting with Kurosaki-kun, would you do it?” Inoue inquired. Grimmjow’s face visibly fell at her question.

“Well, if that’s what you want then so be it, though I don’t know what that bastard would think about it if he lost a good sparring partner.”

Inoue tittered.

“You’re right. I would never ask you to stop seeing Kurosaki-kun and training with him. You both like it. I’ll think hard about what I want and will give you my answer tomorrow.”

Grimmjow grinned, his lips curving up to a pleased expression.

“Good. I’ll drop by tomorrow. Doesn’t matter where you are – I will always find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Write me a comment. Any will do, even incoherent screaming of joy (or horror??). I just love to hear from you and other Grimmhime fans.


End file.
